


Unexpected gift

by BlackReaper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Kissing, baby elf girl Lillie, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackReaper/pseuds/BlackReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke was on her way home and discoverer's something left at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is a three part story. and am sorry is their are any spelling errors.
> 
> I will come back and fix it soon.
> 
> please feel free to leave me a comment feed back wound be nice and helpful.
> 
> hope you like it.

Hawke was returning home after seeing the Vicount about the Qunari or something but Hawke was not focus on that right now. Now she only wanted to think and see Merrill and feel her warm mouth on her dalish lover. Hawke was walking to her door the cool summer night breeze felt good on her face, as she approached her door. She sees a small little wooden box with a small note on top of the cloth over it. Hawke thought she heard a small wine coming from the box think it must be a rat or a delivery that Bodahn must have forgotten to pick up she said to herself. Hawke bent down on one knee have a better look at the box and the note “hoping that rat won’t jump out and bite her face”. Hawke quietly and quickly pulls the cloth back only to see a small dark haired, eleven baby. Hawke picked up the small folded not and read “ to whoever lives here please look after my baby girl, her name is Lillie please give her a better start to life than I could and tell her that her mother will always love her she is less than a week old please”. Hawke flipped the note over to see if there was anything els but nothing. Hawke turned her attention back to the small girl Hawke pulled the blanket back a bit more gently trying not upset the baby any more than she already has. The girl let out a small cooing sound and opened her big green eyes to look up Hawke. Hawke let out a small gasp sound as she did at the same time the baby started wailing and crying. Hawke gently pick up the small little elf and placing the note in her pocket. ‘There, there little one. I have you now you are alright’. She said as she put the baby on her on her shoulder and cuddling her and started gently bouncing up and down the girl and after she had started to settle down a bit Hawke picked up the blanket and wrap her up in it. ‘At least your mother put a diaper on you’ she said as she wrapped the little elf in the blanket and around her coat. Hawke got up and opened the door. ‘Ah Mistress Hawke happy to see you are home and what are your hiding in your coat, Bodahn noticing the small lump in her coat he said greeting Hawke. ‘Oh you have to wait and see’ she said as she walks in to the foyer with the baby in her coat. ‘How am I going to explain this to Merrill’ she said to herself. ‘Merrill are you home sweet heart I have a surprise for you” Hawke said walking in seeing Orana standing by the fire place in the main room. ‘Welcome home mistress’ Oranna greeted her with a warm smile waiting for a response from Merrill. ‘Up here Ma Vhenan” She said coming down the stairs only to see Hawke holding something in her arms. Merrill walked over to her lover “Vhenan’ she gasps to see Hawke hold a baby. “ What have you got their” Merrill a bit shocked. ‘It’s not mine I, found it, her I mean this poor little elf was left outside my door she was in a box with a note on it’ I could not leave her outside. Hawke said taking the note from her pocket and handing it to Merrill. “Well you weren't kidding when you said ‘you have a surprise for me” rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at the note Hawke had given her. ‘Is it I mean she’ Merrill started rambling ‘OK, Merrill said quietly looking up at Hawke then back to the baby who was sleeping soundly on Hawke shoulder. “She is fine just a little tied. Her name is Lillie at least that’s what is said on the note’ Hawke said. “Well what we are going to do with “Lillie” Merrill said looking down at the little bundle in Hawke’s arms ‘well for now we keep her fed, warm and clean and in the morning we will take her to Ander’s clinic to make sure she is health Hawke replied. Just as Hawke had finished speaking they both heard Lillie started whimpering and wakening up. I think she’s hungry. Oranna came you please go and see if we have any milk left and warm it up while I go and look for a bottle, cup or something. Merrill my love can you please hold her while I am doing that. She said ‘anything for you vhenan ma serannas ’ kissing Merrill on the cheek and handing the baby to her. Hawke gently laid Lillie in Merrill arms. Hawke left the room for a moment after Orana. The baby started crying ‘shshsh it’s aright da’sa we will take care of you until we find your mother or a proper home Merrill said gently rocking the baby back and forth. ‘Merrill I found a bottle for her and Orana has heating up some milk we found it is still quite fresh it should last for about another couple of days for her. Hawke said peering her head through the door way of the kitchen ‘that’s good news Merrill replied turning around to see Hawke stand with a bottle in her right hand. She walked over to Merrill ‘Would you like to feed her? Or should I Merrill? ‘You should feed her she seems to like you better’ a small laugh escaped Merrill. Merrill gently gave the baby to Hawke and they both sat down on the sofa Hawke relaxed and Merrill leaning her head on her lover shoulder to watch her feed the baby. Merrill notice that the fire was dying down so with a flick of her hand she released a small bright blue light to circle around them as Hawke held the bottle to Lillie who was desperately trying to find and latch on to with her mouth. While Lillie was sucking on the bottle like she had never been feed before. Hawke looked down on the little elf and smiled. Once Lillie was finished Hawke patted her on the back and a small hiccup escape from the baby’s mouth and Hawke gently rocked her to sleep while Merrill sang a dalish lullaby with Merrill’s gently voice she began to sing: 

Mir Da'len Somniar 

Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala tara aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar  
Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir  
Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas

When Merrill finished the lullaby Lillie yawned and gently closed her eyes and laid her head on Hawke’s shoulder. She and Merrill both made their way up stairs Hawke passed the baby to Merrill and she accepted. Merrill held the child closely to her chest and stroked her soft little head as the most gently and loving thing a person could ask for in this world. When they go to their room Hawke gave Merrill a gentle loving kiss and said good night as Merrill did the same. Hawke quietly closed the door as Merrill made her way to her side of their bed Hawke followed after her. Merrill placed the baby in the middle of the bed she and Hawke both laid down gently with Lillie in the middle and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for people who may not know eleven words for dragon age this is the translation in English at the bottom 
> 
> Da'sa - little one  
> Ma Vhenan- my heart  
> Vhenan-heart  
> ma serannas – my thanks 
> 
> Mir Da'len Somniar - a Dalish Lullaby  
> Sun sets, little one,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here.  
> Where will you go, little one  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep with in your heart.  
> Never fear, little one,  
> Wherever you shall go.  
> Follow my voice--  
> I will call you home.  
> I will call you home.


End file.
